Beric Dondarrion
Lord''' Beric Dondarrion''' was the Lord of Blackhaven and the head of House Dondarrion. Initially sent out by Eddard Stark to lead a party of men to apprehend Ser Gregor Clegane for atrocities committed against the people of the Riverlands, he and his men then rallied deserters from different armies in the war, as well as commoners trying to defend their homes, to form a guerrilla resistance group known as the Brotherhood Without Banners, with Dondarrion as their leader. After Dondarrion died and was reanimated by the Red Priest Thoros of Myr, Beric and his Brotherhood started believing in the Red God, whom he believed to have a purpose for him. In the war efforts against the Lannisters, Beric was killed five more times and was brought back to life by Thoros each time. As the war slowly came to an end, Beric and his remaining members, including the newly-recruited Sandor Clegane, made it their priority to head north to assist in fending off the threat of the White Walkers and the army of the dead - the "true enemy". Beric, Sandor and Thoros joined Jon Snow in an expedition beyond the Wall in which they plan to capture a wight to provide proof of the threat of the undead to the Lords of Westeros. During the expedition, Thoros was killed, which meant that Beric would go through no more reanimations and was thus on his "last life". Their mission a success, Beric and the rest of the group returned back south after being saved by Daenerys Targaryen. Beric remained at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, where he witnessed the White Walkers and the army of the dead breaching it and invading the Seven Kingdoms, after he travels to Winterfell to join the ranks of Daenerys's army. Biography Background Beric Dondarrion is the Lord of Blackhaven and the head of House Dondarrion, a vassal house to House Baratheon of Storm's End. He is a young lord who still enjoys the life of a knight, including taking part in tourneys. He is visiting King's Landing when the series begins. Season 1 .]] Upon hearing of the atrocities committed by Ser Gregor Clegane, Lord Eddard Stark, acting as the Hand of the King, orders Lord Beric to take a hundred men, ride to Ser Gregor's keep and execute him for treason and murder. Beric willingly agrees to the task."A Golden Crown" Lord Beric is rumored to have been killed in the Battle at the Mummer's Ford. The survivors form the Brotherhood Without Banners.Season 2 bluray: War of the Five Kings feature In fact, Beric is actually killed by the Mountain, who drives a lance through his chest. Thoros of Myr unwittingly resurrects him."Kissed by Fire" Season 3 Dondarrion reunites with Thoros' party at Hollow Hill, the headquarters of the Brotherhood Without Banners, and is surprised to see they have captured Sandor Clegane. Beric reveals he has converted to the religion of the Lord of Light. After Arya Stark accuses the Hound of murder, Beric sentences him to trial by combat as there is no other witness to confirm his guilt, and chooses himself as Clegane's rival."And Now His Watch Is Ended" Using magic, Beric ignites his blade with fire, initially giving him an advantage during the fight due to Sandor's fear of fire. However, Sandor's superior strength eventually proves enough to overpower Beric, and with a powerful downward swipe Sandor cuts deep into Beric's shoulder, nearly cutting off his entire arm and cutting right through his flaming sword. Arya attempts to kill the Hound while he tries to extinguish his shield which had been set a flame during the fight, but she is stopped by Gendry. Sandor taunts Arya over how the gods prefer him over her friend, but he is interrupted and shocked by Beric, who has been revived and healed by Thoros using the Lord of Light's power. Since Sandor effectively won the fight, Beric declares him innocent and sets him free, but keeps Arya with the Brotherhood, intending to ransom her to her mother and brother at Riverrun. Later, Beric reminisces on the times he has been killed with Thoros and Arya. Arya briefly asks if Thoros can revive a man with no head, clearly referring to her father, but Beric merely compliments Eddard's honorable nature and tells her of the side effect of his resurrection: with each revival, he loses some of his memories and is less himself, a life he would not wish on Eddard. The group is later encountered by Melisandre, who seeks out Gendry. Melisandre briefly examines Beric and is clearly astonished at how Thoros has been able to revive him so many times. Against Arya's wishes, Beric sells Gendry to Melisandre for gold, a decision that later leads Arya to abandon them. When Beric informs Arya that they will be delaying ransoming her in order to launch an attack on some Lannister soldiers instead, it is the final straw and Arya flees from the group."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Season 4 Arya Stark could not forgive Beric and Thoros for selling Gendry to Melisandre. Later, during her travels with Sandor Clegane, she includes their names when reciting her "death list". Season 6 Remembering how Beric was revived by Thoros six times, Melisandre attempts a ritual to resurrect Jon Snow following his murder, which is successful. Beric prepares to hang Lem and two other members for raiding a community that was building a sept, staining the good name of the Brotherhood. However, Sandor Clegane, who had become a member of the community, hunts down Lem and demands he be allowed to kill the man himself, as vengeance for the hanging of Brother Ray. After some arguing, Beric and Thoros allow the Hound to hang two of the men himself, out of respect for the loss of his friend, but refused to allow him to kill them in a barbaric manner. Beric personally hangs the third man. Later on, Beric offers Sandor a place in the Brotherhood, as he needs good men. He says there are "cold winds" rising in the North, and he intends to stop them."No One" Season 7 The Brotherhood Without Banners travel through thick snow. They decide to shelter for the night at an abandoned village but Sandor thinks it is unsafe. Beric Dondarrion dismisses Sandor's unease and orders that they set up camp for the night. The men enter a hunt where they discover the corpses of the Farmer and his daughter Sally, Sandor and Arya Stark had encountered two years prior, following the Red Wedding. It appears that the father killed his daughter and himself so that they would not starve to death. In private, Sandor recalls seeing Beric at the tournament at King's Landing. Beric confides that he does not know what R'hllor, the Lord of Light, is telling him. Sandor remarks that he does not believe in divine justice, citing the fate of the father and his daughter and that Beric should be dead in their places."Dragonstone" While making their way north, Beric, Sandor and Thoros are captured by Tormund and the wildlings manning Eastwatch-by-the-Sea south of the Wall. The three are brought to Eastwatch where they are incarcerated in the ice cells until they are accosted by Jon Snow, along with Jorah Mormont and Gendry. Despite initial distrust, particularly on Gendry's part, since Beric and Thoros sold him to Melisandre, Jon decides that they are on the same side, and he releases them. Beric, Thoros and Sandor join Jon, Gendry, Jorah and Tormund on their quest north of the Wall to help Jon capture a wight to bring to Cersei Lannister."Eastwatch" While travelling beyond the Wall, Beric and Jon have a conversation. Beric claims that Jon does not look much like his father, which takes Jon by surprise. Beric reveals that it was Eddard Stark who sent him and Thoros to hunt the Mountain. Revealing that he heard from Tormund that Melisandre brought Jon back from the dead, Beric tells Jon that Thoros brought him back six times by now. Beric claims that both of them serve the Lord of Light. Jon replies that he serves the North and that the Lord of Light never spoke to him. When Jon claims that he does not know what the Lord of Light wants of him, Beric replies that the Lord wants both of them alive so that they can fight for life itself. Beric states that death is the enemy and that, although the enemy always wins, they still need to fight him. When a snowstorm sets in, the group is suddenly ambushed by a wight polar bear. Beric and Thoros ignite their swords to fend off the undead beast and although the team is able to defeat the beast in combined effort, Thoros is mauled and gravely wounded by the bear. After the bear has been destroyed, Beric stops Thoros' bleeding by cauterizing the wound with his flaming sword. Further north, the group eventually encounters a White Walker accompanied by a small group of Wights. The team ambushes the Walker and the wights and after Jon kills the Walker, all but one wight smash to the ground motionless. The team captures the wight but they are soon forced to flee when the full force of the undead army comes down onto them. They flee to an island on top of a frozen lake, which grants them temporary safety as the wights break through the ice and are unable to cross. Surrounded by wights, the group is forced to wait out the night in the cold. As Jon has sent Gendry back to Eastwatch to send a letter to Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys is the group's last hope to flee the North alive. An entire night passes and the next morning, the group realizes that Thoros has frozen to death. Mourning his deceased friend, Beric says a prayer for Thoros before he ignites his corpse with his sword so that he cannot reanimate as a wight. After burning Thoros, Beric joins Jorah and Jon who are discussing that Daenerys is their only hope. Beric claims that there is another and points at the Night King, who is watching the trapped group from a nearby hill. Beric states that the Night King is the one who turned them all and thus, killing the Night King would annihilate the army of the dead in one swift stroke. Beric tells Jon that this might be the purpose the Lord of Light has for them, as he hardly brought them back only to watch them freeze. Sandor then chips in, reminding Beric that he lost his priest and is thus on his "last life". Eventually, the water freezes again and the wights advance onto the island. The group prepares for their last stand and Beric once more ignites his sword, killing many wights. When it comes to battle, the sheer masses of the advancing undead force the group further back onto the island. When all hope seems lost, Daenerys suddenly sweeps in with her three dragons Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. While the younger two dragons annihilate the advancing undead, Daenerys lands Drogon on the island so that the men can climb up onto the dragon. All but Jon, who is still fending off wights, make it onto the dragon where they witness the Night King hurling an ice spear at the flying Viserion, impaling him through the neck and causing the dying dragon to fall onto the ground, break through the ice and sink to the ground of the lake. All onboard the dragon, Beric included, watch in awe and horror. As the Night King is already preparing another projectile, Drogon is forced to set off and the group, except for Jon, fly back to the Wall. Having returned to Eastwatch safely, Beric, Tormund and Sandor deliver the wight. After having hurled the wight into the boat, Beric and Sandor split up as their travel together has come to an end. Beric claims that they will meet again, to which Sandor replies that he "fucking hopes not"."Beyond the Wall" While most of the group make their way down south to meet Queen Cersei, Beric remains at Eastwatch together with Tormund and his wildlings. While both men stand on top of the Wall facing north, they suddenly witness the arrival of the White Walkers and the army of the dead. While they are watching in awe, the Night King suddenly comes swooping in on top of the reanimated Viserion. Viserion blasts blue fire at the wall, causing outer shells to crack off. Beric and Tormund run to escape while Viserion continuously breathes fire onto the Wall, eventually bringing down a large part of it and allowing the dead to enter the Seven Kingdoms. Season 8 thumb|Beric and the others make their way through the wasteland that was once House Umber. Beric and Tormund arrive at Last Hearth, accompanied by a handful of surviving Brotherhood, Night's Watch, and Free Folk forces. Investigating the castle, they find signs of a massacre but no corpses. Hearing a strange noise, they prepare to attack, but stop after seeing men of the Night's Watch led by Eddison Tollett. The group then investigates the hearth itself, discovering the body of Ned Umber pinned to a wall and surrounded by limbs arranged in a spiral pattern, which Beric says is a message from the Night King. Beric, Edd and Tormund then discuss their next move, agreeing that if they combine horses, they can reach Winterfell in time. Suddenly, Ned comes back as a wight, but Beric quickly ignites him with his flaming sword, setting the spiral on fire."Winterfell" Beric and his companions reach Winterfell before the army of the dead and inform Jon that Night King will arrive before dawn. Beric is later present for the war council meeting. The night before the battle, Beric finds Sandor Clegane and Arya Stark drinking on the battlements of Winterfell. He apologizes to Arya for the circumstances under which they last met, when he sold Gendry to Melisandre. He tries to speak about the Lord of Light, but Sandor quickly threatens him to stop. Arya then leaves as Beric reaches for a drink."A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms" The Deaths of Dondarrion Beric Dondarrion has died several times, only to be revived by Thoros of Myr's prayers to the Lord of Light: #Impaled through the chest with a lance, by Ser Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane, during the Battle at the Mummer's Ford. #Knifed in the belly. #Shot in the back with an arrow. #An axe driven into his side. #Captured by Lannister soldiers, they executed him for treason - but unable to decide whether to hang him or stick a dagger through his eye, they just did both. #Cleaved through the torso by a sword-stroke from Sandor "The Hound" Clegane during a trial by combat. #Stabbed by Wights protecting Arya and Sandor during the Great Battle of Winterfell. (This was his final death) Dondarrion does not perfectly recover from each of these physical injuries, but instead carries severe scars from each wound, notably the remaining mark around his neck from when he was hanged, and his missing right eye which did not grow back. Moreover, according to Dondarrion being resurrected carries a heavy toll, chipping away at him and losing large pieces of his memory each time he's brought back. Other Abilities Pyrokinesis - Dondarrion has the ability to coat the blade of his sword in flames simply by running his hand across it. Appearances Quotes Image Gallery S3_BericDondarrion.jpg|Beric fights in Hollow Hill. DondarrionS3.jpg|Beric in Season 3 Beric_S6_brightened.jpg|Beric in "No One". Beric infobox the Climb.jpg Beric_infobox_s6.jpg|Promo image of Beric in Season 6. BericMournsThoros.png|Beric mourns Thoros DondarrionFireSword.png|Dondarrion with his flaming sword Beric-Dondarrio-flaming-sword-Beyond-the-Wall-1024x823.jpg|Beric facing the army of the dead BericWatchesDragonDie.png|Beric witnesses Viserion's death 706 BTW.jpg|Beric in "Beyond the Wall" Behind the scenes right|thumb|145px|Michael Scott as the first Beric. Beric was originally played by guest star David Michael Scott who only appeared in the first season episode "A Golden Crown". The character did not appear in the second season and was confirmed as being recast for the third season in May 2012.Winter is Coming.net article on season 3 roles Richard Dormer was announced in the part in July 2012."Massive Comic-Con Casting Reveals" from Westeros.org, 13 July 2012 In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Beric Dondarrion is the Lord of Blackhaven, a small castle in the Stormlands on the Dornish Marches. He is a young, vigorous and capable warrior, a skilled knight and charismatic leader of men, as well as popular with ladies. He goes to King's Landing to participate in the Tourney of the Hand before being charged with the mission to arrest Gregor Clegane, alongside the warrior-priest Thoros of Myr. Jeyne Poole, daughter of Vayon Poole, has a crush on him. As the War of the Five Kings rages in the Riverlands, Dondarrion achieves a semi-legendary status due to constant and contradictory reports of Lannister bannermen boasting to have killed him. On the fourth novel, Jaime instructs various people (among them Ser Bonifer Hasty and Ser Lyle "Strongboar" Crakehall) to capture Dondarrion alive, to be executed in public, in order to refute the stories about his immortality. However, it is later revealed that Beric died his final death when he gave his life to bring back Catelyn Stark, whose body had been found by the outlaws after the Red Wedding. Thoros refused to revive Catelyn, so Beric passed the flame of life from him to her, resurrecting her as Lady Stoneheart. The brotherhood has fractured with Lady Stoneheart becoming their leader, with some leaving the outlaw band. Due to the exclusion of Lady Stoneheart from the show, however, this did not occur and Beric remains the leader of the Brotherhood. George R.R. Martin, an avid comic book fan, has repeatedly stated that he feels it is cheap when characters suffer from "Comic Book Deaths" - dying only to be brought back to life later in the story, apparently none the worse for wear. Martin's subversion of this in the A Song of Ice and Fire series - apart from permanently killing off major characters such as Ned Stark, Renly Baratheon, or Robb Stark - is that in the one instance in the story of a man who does come back to life, he is very much the worse for wear. The wounds inflicted on Dondarrion in his many deaths never fully heal, leaving him a scarecrow of a man. The eye he lost never magically grew back, and he was once killed by a severe blow to the head, which caved half of his skull in. The TV series didn't include the head injury, probably because it would be difficult for practical effects to portray the actor with a caved-in skull. However, it is not the physical damage Dondarrion sustains which particularly bother him, but that coming back each time takes a heavy toll. Every time Dondarrion is resurrected large pieces of who he is, large chunks of his memory are lost. In the books, Dondarrion goes on to explain to Arya that after dying and being resurrected six times, he has lost all of his memories from before the point when her father sent him out from King's Landing on the mission to bring Gregor Clegane to justice. He has no memories of the castle he grew up in, or the woman he was betrothed to marry. Even so, Dondarrion is still determined to uphold the mission Ned Stark sent him on; indeed as his other memories fade, he becomes fixated on this one goal he can still remember. According to Martin in an interview around the Season 7 premiere, Beric isn't technically "alive" at this point and in some ways is analogous to a Wight: :"He’s not a living human being anymore. His heart isn’t beating, his blood isn’t flowing in his veins, he’s a wight, but a wight animated by fire instead of by ice, now we’re getting back to the whole fire and ice thing."http://time.com/4791258/game-of-thrones-george-r-r-martin-interview/?platform=hootsuite See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References fr:Beric Dondarrion de:Beric Dondarrion es:Beric Dondarrion pl:Beric Dondarrion ru:Берик Дондаррион zh:贝里·唐德利恩 Category:Lords Category:Members of House Dondarrion Category:Brotherhood Without Banners Category:Outlaws Category:Nobility Category:Stormlanders Category:Deceased individuals